La persona mas valiosa para mí
by federix.reloaded
Summary: Sakura por fin pudo sellar la carta "The Void"... pero a costa del sentimiento mas preciado de la persona que ama... ¿Podrán recuperar el sentimiento de Shaoran para con ella?


Ella corría, con todas sus fuerzas. Llorando, sollozando, queriendo alejarse de todo, de los gritos de sus amigas diciéndole que se detenga, de su hermano que se le escuchaba un "qué te hizo ese mocoso", de todo. Quería alejarse de ahí y correr, para siempre. No quería saber nada más. Su vida parecía terminada, aún siendo una preadolescente, tenía su corazón roto. Todo por una maldita carta, una maldición, de esas que ya le había impuesto aquel mago del cual ella era una descendiente, pero sentía que era más un castigo que una bendición.

Luego de correr por varios minutos, sin rumbo fijo, sintió que sus piernas no daban para más, al borde del entumecimiento, vio por todos lados, pasando sus manos por sus ojos, verdes esmeralda, pero ahora rodeados de un contorno levemente rojo y llenos de lágrimas, tratando de aclarar dónde estaba. Y era ahí, en el Templo Tsukimine, donde había empezado toda su confusión, sufrimiento y desdicha.

_"Sakura, quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho"._

No podía soportar ese recuerdo, quería seguir corriendo pero sus piernas no daban para más. Entonces simplemente con sus últimas fuerzas, se sentó en una de las bancas de ese templo que tan "mal" recuerdo le trajo. Y seguía con ganas de llorar, de olvidarse de lo que había pasado hace minutos, pero sus recuerdos seguían golpeando su cabeza...

_"¡Shaoran!"_

_"Qué bueno que llegué a tiempo, parece que me quedaba un poco de magia... es natural que estés cansada porque usaste muchas cartas en un solo día". Decía el joven chino con una cara de satisfacción, él se sacrificaría por ella una y mil veces. Porque la amaba. Aunque su mundo se oscureciera, no iba a permitir que el mundo de la persona más importante para él se ensombreciera._

_"Pero Shaoran..." Ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y no quería que sucediera, por nada del mundo. Rogaba que no pasara..._

_"Aunque este sentimiento se pierda, no importa qué cosa suceda, te prometo que aún así te seguiré". E inmediatamente la sombra envolvió al cuerpo del chico._

_Ella no pudo más, y gritó lanzando lágrimas por sus ojos verdes: "¡Shaoran, NO!"_

_Y segundos más tarde, todo había terminado. Los efectos de la carta "The Void" en Tomoeda, habían desaparecido. Pero a ella ya no le importaba. A pesar que la carta bajaba ya transformada en Carta Sakura, ella la agarraba sollozando, llorando en silencio, mientras el chico que estaba a unos metros, se veía las manos, sin comprender lo que había pasado._

_Ella, siguiendo con su pensamiento, confesó sus sentimientos, a pesar que temía sobre lo que le iba a responder la persona que tenía en frente..._

_"¿Sabes, Shaoran? A decir verdad, ya no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí. Tú me gustas mucho Shaoran, siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí."_

_Pero no hubo respuesta. La mirada de confusión del chico hacia ella, delataba lo que había sucedido. Había olvidado sus sentimientos. Había olvidado lo que había pasado y lo que construyó por tanto tiempo... Y ella no lo soportó mas, se fue corriendo, derramando lágrimas en sus ojos, bajó las escaleras de la torre y se fue. No quería ver a nadie más._

Quería borrar todo. Quería que todo lo que haya sucedido desde aquel momento después que convirtió a "The Light" y "The Dark" no hubiese sucedido nunca. Pero no, ella también sabía que era inevitable, que estaba perdidamente enamorada desde hacía mucho antes, pero una vez más, su personalidad, tan despistada y tan despreocupada, no le había hecho dar cuenta de lo que le sucedía con el chico que había llegado para quedarse en su corazón, para siempre.

* * *

Él quedó perplejo por lo que acababa de suceder hace instantes. Para él, Kinomoto era una amiga, una persona por la cual competía por las cartas pero luego se volvió muy buen amigo, pero lo que acababa de escuchar lo descolocó completamente. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, era todo nuevo para él.

Pero empezó a sentir algo que le dolía. Algo que le estrujaba en su pecho. Recordó cómo la chica que le había confesado lo que sentía, se iba corriendo. Cerró sus ojos de color café y buscó una respuesta en su interior a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Y encontró una necesidad: tenía que ir tras ella. No entendía por qué, pero tenía que ir a buscarla. No podían quedar las cosas así. Ella era su amiga, y por más confesión amorosa que exista, no iba a permitir que la amistad quedara arruinada. No iba a permitirlo. Y así corrió por las escaleras y fue por ella. Sin importar lo que pensaran de él. Ahora solo le importaba ella y sus sentimientos. No sabía por qué, pero era lo que le decía su alma.

Luego de ver cómo sus amigos lo veían correr, él con un ceño fruncido y determinado a encontrar algo que había perdido, no podían frenarlo. Ni la mejor amiga de Sakura, ni su prima, que fue en algún momento su prometida, ni las amenazas del hermano celoso de su mejor amiga. Nadie iba a detenerlo. Sus ojos ámbar destilaban fuego y no podían interponerse en su camino.

Luego de tanto correr, se detuvo en un parque donde había un pingüino con un tobogán. Un recuerdo golpeó su mente:

_Estaban sentados en las hamacas del Parque Pingüino y él de repente empezó a ver cómo Sakura derramaba lágrimas mientras le confesaba que le había dicho sus sentimientos a otra persona..._

_"Ay no, no sé por qué empecé a llorar, qué absurdo, si entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir Yukito y lo único que deseo es verlo feliz sin importar lo que suceda"_

_"Lo sabes" ella lo mira al escucharlo, y él sigue: "Sé que tú lo has comprendido". Y le dio un pañuelo azul para que seque sus lágrimas, no soportaba esta situación, pero trataba de estar calmo, por ella._

_"Gracias." Dice ella levantándose y apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Shaoran, y continúa: "Yukito no quiso lastimarme, y para darme ánimo, me dijo que algún día encontraré a esa persona que significa mucho para mí. Y que esa persona, extraordinaria, me corresponderá y me amará como nadie en el mundo" expresa, derramando lágrimas al suelo y con la mirada perdida._

_"Ojalá que la encuentres. Descuida, te aseguro que la encontrarás". Mientras él la toma por los hombros y la abraza._

_"Gracias" termina ella aceptando el abrazo de él._

No entendía por qué le llegaban estos recuerdos, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué él sentía que esa chica era especial? Era su amiga, sí, es obvio. Pero, había un sentimiento, algo más que no entendía qué era. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Después de inspeccionar todo el parque, no la encontró. Y siguió su camino, ya un poco más desanimado al no poder encontrarla.

Luego de unos minutos que a él le parecieron horas de seguir buscando por todo Tomoeda, le quedaba un solo lugar: el Templo Tsukimine.

El joven de Hong Kong se paró en el pórtico de madera del templo, y otro flashback golpeó su mente... era una charla con la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo Daidouji...

_Shaoran miraba al cielo cómo la carta "The Glow" iluminaba el lugar. Él sabía que era Sakura la que lo había hecho... _

_Y mientras, la chica de cabellos largos le dijo: "Sé que tu eres una persona muy amable... Hace unos momentos me dijiste que no querías entristecer a Sakura si se lo confiesas. Sin embargo, Sakura no es una persona que se deje abatir tan fácilmente. Aunque tú le confieses tus sentimientos, ella sabrá cómo recibirlos, y al mismo tiempo te responderá según lo que su corazón le dicte. Ten__ fe__."_

Y Shaoran movía la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. ¿Por qué no quería entristecer a Sakura? ¿Qué tenía que confesarle? Se sentía desesperado. Tenía que encontrarla y hablar con ella de una vez. Se metió en el templo y al lado del lago, la encontró, escuchaba sus sollozos. No sabía cómo encararla. Pero necesitaba hablar con ella, por su tranquilidad, y por la de ella. Odiaba escuchar a las niñas llorar, pero escuchar llorar a Kinomoto, le daba una punzada en su corazón, no entendía lo que estaba pasando con sus sentimientos, y quería respuestas.

Ella escuchó pasos. Quería estar sola, pero no tenía más fuerza para moverse a ningún lado. Solo quería derramar hasta la última gota de llanto para dar vuelta la página. Tenía que dejar atrás quizá al amor de su vida. Pero sintió una calidez que ella reconocía que solo podía dársela una persona. Levantó la vista, y se confirmaban sus sospechas… era él. Pero no tenía ya ese semblante confuso. Tenía una mirada triste, y de compasión.

"Shaoran, yo... lo que pasó en el parque... quiero decir... lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir incómodo", decía ella mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

Él la vio, tan indefensa, llorando por él. Quería hacer algo. Pero no le salían las palabras. Sin embargo, recordando lo que hizo aquella vez en el Parque Pingüino, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, se arrodilló y le dio un abrazo. Ella se lo correspondió, y empezó a sollozar en el pecho de la persona que amaba. Sentía una calidez como sintió en los viejos tiempos, cuando él la ayudaba a capturar las cartas y luego a transformarlas a Cartas Sakura. Era su compañía la que necesitaba, y aunque no le correspondía, era un pequeño consuelo sentir su abrazo, sentir sus brazos alrededor, su perfume, su cuerpo. Estaba perdida. Lo amaba más que nunca y se sintió aún más impotente ante esta situación.

Sin embargo, en el abrazo, algo se iluminó. Era la última carta Sakura que salió del bolsillo de su traje que le había confeccionado su querida Tomoyo, la que había creado ella con sus sentimientos antes que su amado se vaya a Hong Kong. Ambos, impactados veían cómo la carta con figura de corazón, despedía dos rayos de luz hacia los corazones de ambos. Hasta que finalmente la carta se dividía y entraba en los cuerpos de cada uno. Quedaron impactados ante semejante fenómeno.

Y ahí fue cuando Shaoran tuvo su último flashback que lo conmovió. Era solo una frase...

_Él ya débil luego de ayudar a Sakura a convertir a "The Light" y "The Dark", recordó el por qué de sus dudas y el por qué de sus sentimientos: "Sakura, yo, quiero decirte... ¡que tú me gustas mucho!"_

Y no había más interrogantes. El sentimiento que había perdido, había vuelto con él. Había vuelto el Shaoran cuyas barreras sentimentales con las que había llegado a Tomoeda, cayeron derrumbadas por culpa de la calidez y amabilidad de la chica que abrazó.

Él la miró sonriente. _Su Sakura_, que seguía impactada por lo que había sucedido hace instantes, le levantó la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos a las cuales ya veía y se sentía completamente perdido por su belleza y su pureza, le confesó sus sentimientos en ese lugar por segunda vez.

"Para mí también... **eres la persona más valiosa para mí**... **Sakura**".

Y ella no pudo soportar más, todo el amor que tenía, todo el sufrimiento que había acumulado los últimos meses, y la tristeza que había sentido la última hora explotaron en un **"¡Me encantas!**", abrazándolo y al mismo tiempo, acortando los centímetros que separaban a sus labios con los de él en un tierno y delicioso beso que traducía todos sus sentimientos que tenía para él. ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó que él besara tan 'bien'! Sakura sabía que Shaoran no se iba a separar más de ella, y ella tampoco se iba a separar de él.

Shaoran le respondió el beso, para él, era una caricia al alma, un alivio inmenso. Ya sabía que su amada no lloraba de tristeza, sino de alegría. Y él estaba feliz, recuperó sus sentimientos, y ambos fueron correspondidos mutuamente. No existía más perfección que ese momento que atesorarían para siempre. Ya no habían dudas: Sakura y él estarían juntos, no importa lo que suceda de aquí en adelante.

Porque al fin y al cabo, después de esta última prueba, a ambos les quedó claro que estaban el uno para el otro, e iban a compartir lo que venga, unidos.

FIN.

* * *

NDA: Mi primer (y quizá único) fic, y de mi pareja favorita. Como verán, me inspiré en el final de la película de la Carta Sellada dandole un final 'un poco' distinto pero con las escenas del animé que a mi modo personal, fueron clave para la relación entre ambos. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
